


Ад там, где сердце

by blueberrysol



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3568286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrysol/pseuds/blueberrysol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кошмары Уилла Грэма.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ад там, где сердце

Уилл засыпает.

Бывают ночи, когда стоит голове коснуться подушки, и он засыпает, отказываясь видеть, как притаившаяся в углах комнаты темнота наваливается на кровать душным пологом. Уиллу становится жарко, он сбрасывает одеяло, задыхаясь в коконе образов, порожденных новым преступлением.  
Бывают ночи, когда он часами лежит, пересчитывая собак, овец, слонов и прочую ересь. Уилл боится засыпать – и хочет этого больше всего на свете.  
Каждую ночь к нему приходят сны, и в своем беспредельном ужасе они постоянны на зависть.

Уилл Грэм преодолевает парадную лестницу, каждая ступень которой выше предыдущей. Он пересекает порог, не испытывая страха. Снаружи небо затянуто нефтяной пленкой, и окрестности становятся неразличимыми. Это означает, что самое главное ждет Уилла во дворце. Остальное – картонные декорации, прелюдия к сновидению.  
По огромному зданию шаги разносятся медленно, эхо отдается в галереях, считая их. Так брошенный в пропасть камень отмеряет оставшееся до дна расстояние. Оглядываясь по сторонам, Уилл не видит ничего, что Ганнибал Лектер не захотел бы ему показать.  
Первые залы напоминают библиотеку, следующие за ними пустуют, и только их стены обиты узорчатыми тканями, вышивка на которых повторяет орнаменты на галстуках доктора. Аркада, уходящая далеко вперед, собирает образы, связанные с Лектером в первую очередь и меньше всего ему соответствующие.  
Уилл хочет увидеть настоящего Ганнибала и блуждает по бесчисленным помещениям. Он не ускоряет и не замедляет шаг.  
О Дворце памяти Лектер говорил на одном из первых сеансов, предлагал Уиллу упорядочить воспоминания последнего дела, чтобы выкристаллизовать состояния – любопытства, страха, боли, удовольствия. Внутри Дворца, выстроенного Уиллом из пропитанных кровью досок лесной хижины, поскрипывали половицы, разносились голоса, невидимые обладатели которых лежали под полом, заваленные осенними листьями.  
Здание, в котором Уилл находился сейчас, Дворцом не было. Сделав шаг по холодному коридору, он вошел в глубину Лабиринта. У входа ты расстаешься с надеждой, а на выходе придется оставить собственную душу. Только Уилл Грэм не знает, где выход.  
Это место ничего не объясняло, оно было полно символов, постоянно воссоздающих самих себя. Залы выстраивались в новом порядке, скрежетали двери, грохотали замки, в подземельях могли быть написаны отчаянные исповеди – De Profundis погребенных заживо визитеров.  
Несколькими арками спустя Уилла настигает страх, равномерно расползшийся по комнатам, юркнувший в щели между камнями, в пластиковые контейнеры и закутки между книгами. Мраморный пол идет трещинами. Подобно ногтевым пластинам, отслаиваются целые плиты. Они двигаются, и благодаря им в бесконечном круговороте находится зал. Иногда кажется, что плиты собираются сложиться в узор, иногда – что они уже сложились, а потом всё снова приходит в движение.  
Уилл идет по колеблющейся под ногами земле к единственному верному участку – к самой середине, огороженной квадратом света, льющегося с потолка.

Фигура вырастает из теней.  
Хороший мальчик Уилл никогда не смотрел плохих фильмов ужасов. Собственное воображение рисовало образы более конкретные, и потому вскоре фигура приняла очертания – ожидаемые – доктора Ганнибала Лектера.  
Против обыкновения на Лектере были джинсы, непривычная одежда казалась инородной, против воли вживленной в тело. Уходящий вглубь лабиринт служил декорацией, и подчинявшиеся времени сна движения переставали казаться реальными. Надолго ли?  
Сгущавшаяся на подступах к лабиринту тревога не переросла в страх, она выродилась в ощущение опасности, сконцентрировавшееся внутри этого человека, этого убийцы.  
– Убийцы? – переспрашивает Ганнибал.  
Возможно, Уилл произнес это вслух. Если нет – он с легкостью поверил бы, что Лектер способен читать мысли.  
– Тех людей убили вы.  
Поговорить им нужно было давно.  
Лектер улыбается – краешком рта, мягко и одобрительно. Как Дон Корлеоне улыбался бы «сыновьям».  
– Пожалуй, стоило рискнуть, чтобы заинтересовать тебя.  
– Не получилось. Здесь, – Уилл оглядывает помещение, лишенное опознавательных знаков, наполненное одними только звуками медленно расходящихся плит, – нет ничего, что было бы твоим. Что стало бы твоим.  
С потолка отваливается штукатурка, нерешительно замирает в воздухе и медленно опадает снеговыми хлопьями. По стенам лениво змеятся трещины. Всё разрушается.  
Каждую секунду время может пойти в любом направлении – повернуться к прошлому, оборотиться в будущее, остановиться, подобно замершим стрелкам механических часов. Все эти сложные символы, появившиеся в далеком детстве, можно было анализировать. Нужно было анализировать, но Уиллу смертельно это надоело.  
Хватит, умоляет он. Хватит, повторяет он чуть тише.  
Ганнибал стоит у него за спиной. Касаясь плеч Уилла, он проводит по ним крупными теплыми ладонями, надавливая легко – и оставляя ощущение, что мгновенно ушедшая боль так же мгновенно вернется, подчиняясь движению его руки.  
– Расслабься, – говорит Лектер, и ему приходится повторить несколько раз. Между вкрадчивой и раздраженной нотками, Уиллу становится лучше. Ладони Ганнибала касаются его шеи. Замирают, слегка надавливая на горло.  
Это не его стиль, знает Уилл.  
Любопытства в Уилле мало, он почти разгадал этого человека. И теперь, когда ему кажется так, начинается самая тяжелая часть.  
– Я понимаю, зачем ты делал это.  
– Вполне возможно, только потому, что я хотел, чтобы ты понял.  
– Мне следует быть благодарным?  
– Тебе следует быть вежливым, это стачивает острые углы.  
– Это разъединяет людей, – говорит Уилл. В его голове вежливость неотделима от социальных условностей.  
Ганнибал опускает руки, держась в нескольких миллиметрах от Уилла.  
Уилл вспоминает, возле дверей античных жилищ рассыпали зерна. И никакой демон не мог проникнуть в жилище, пока не подбирал каждое. Стоило рассыпать зерна у порога тогда, на крыльце дома, еще принадлежавшего Уиллу, – Ганнибал спрашивает, можно ли войти, Ганнибал добивается разрешения, Ганнибал завладевает его домом.  
Поздно думать о спасении. В тот самый момент он почувствовал волну жара, которую чувствовал и сейчас. Он соврал об отсутствии интереса к Ганнибалу, он лгал много раз, чтобы удостовериться – доктор Лектер видит его насквозь.  
Уилл предпочитает не прикасаться к людям, иначе воспоминания о них никогда не оставят. Прикосновение руки Ганнибала будет преследовать его долго, кажется, на этом месте должно остаться воспалённое пятно ожога.  
Зона комфорта осталась далеко позади, Ганнибал прикусывает кожу на его шее, чуть ниже уха. Уилл вспоминает, скольких людей он видел убитыми, у скольких горло было перерезано именно в этом месте. В кожу впивается десяток раскаленных игл, Уилл старается абстрагироваться.  
Уилл вспоминает десятки преступников – как они убивали, и как он убивал вместе с ними.  
Уилл вспоминает залитые кровью места преступления, увенчанные трупами и мухами, метавшимися над мертвой плотью.  
Уилл вспоминает и те преступления, о которых приходилось лишь читать.  
– Почему именно они?  
Ганнибал качает головой.  
– Чтобы не повторять собственных ходов, - пауза. – И чтобы почувствовать.  
Уилл слышит собственные слова. Несколько дней назад он сидел напротив доктора Лектера, и расстояние между ними было намного больше.  
– Раньше я гордился своим…восприятием. Своим воображением, – этим можно наслаждаться, как суперспособностью, пока не находишь деталь, которая отпугивает и которую уже не удается забыть.  
– И что это за деталь, Уилл?  
– Я не видел своих эмоций. Я гордился способностью, которая питала меня. Мое желание понять произошедшие преступления было следствием того, что мне нужно было наполнять себя.  
– Теперь не нужно?  
– Слишком много намешано во мне. Я не хотел брать это дело.  
Лектер деформирует его слова, раскрывает чужие секреты. Это не-настоящее, и вслед за ним последует не-будущее. Нужно выбираться, думает Уилл.  
Ганнибал заключает его в кольцо рук, обхватывая и прижимая к себе. Это собственнический жест, это желание обладания, которое ощущается в каждом движении Ганнибала. Он желает обладать всем – жизнью своей и чужой, временем, людьми.  
Ему не нужно ничего из этого.  
Руки Ганнибала под пиджаком Уилла. Они пылают сверхъестественным жаром, к которому хочется протянуться всем существом.  
Это приятно, отмечает Уилл, чувствовать хоть что-то свое.  
– Меня ты тоже съешь?  
Ганнибал усмехается.  
– Зависит от того, у кого из нас будет скальпель.  
Уилл чувствует себя потерянным. Он мучительно перебирает пути отступления из лабиринта своего воображения, но сознание ускользает, растекаясь по стенам бесконечных залов, по ним стремительно ползут трещины, из которых прорастают пионы; красный – почти гранатовый – соревнуется с белым – цветом штукатурки, белой пылью осевшей на всех поверхностях залы.  
– Кажется, теперь я тебе интересен, – усмехается Лектер.  
Его движения спокойны и привычно расслаблены, каждое прикосновение длится чуть дольше предыдущего. Уиллу кажется, что если Ганнибал сожмет его крепче, то поглотит, сделает Уилла частью своего тела.  
Уилл оборачивается. На Ганнибала он старается не смотреть, но всем телом чувствует его пристальный взгляд. И сглатывает.  
Им нужно поговорить, им нужно обсудить обступившие их символы, занавесить зеркала, вдохнуть свежего воздуха за пределами лабиринта.  
– В детстве все новости я слышал из открытых окон. Я слушал улицу, но не видел ее, и большинство голосов становилось бесплотными. Некоторые – нет. Некоторые голоса я видел отчетливо. Только мне по-прежнему казалось, что все реплики придуманы.  
Ганнибал может продолжить эту историю. И потому молчит, давая Уиллу договорить.  
– …постепенно я научился видеть каждого. Весь мир казался мне перевернутым, изобретенным мной, или, может, изобретенным другими людьми.  
Лектер снимает с него очки, обжигая виски подушечками пальцев. Теперь Уиллу доступны звуки и очертания. В основном, звуки.  
– Тебе нужно отдохнуть, вот и все. С твоим миром ничего не случится.  
Но безопасность Уилла он не гарантирует.  
Его рот – то же испепеляющее пламя, что и его руки. Уилл выдыхает ему в губы, они движутся по залу, не прерывая поцелуя. Под ногами бледные, сморщенные лепестки – цветы умирают.  
Уилл оказывается прижатым к стене, Ганнибал нависает над ними.  
Мир статичен, мир собирается вокруг них, и Уилл погружается в чужие ощущения.  
– Ты должен отдалиться, – тихо приказывает Лектер.  
И потом добавляет.  
– Ты должен представить свои ощущения.  
Уилл представляет.  
– Трахни меня, – хрипло просит он.  
И думает: «Это первая и последняя просьба».  
Пока Ганнибал одним скользящим движением скидывает с него пиджак, а Уилл пытается поймать его губы, на одно лишь короткое мгновение взгляд Грэма фокусируется на чем-то тревожном. Неправильном. Летящий на пол пиджак Лектера. Ганнибал дёргает Уилла за галстук, притягивая к себе – это галстук Лектера. Его рубашка, его брюки – Уилл не замечал этого раньше.  
Уиллу становится страшно. Он инстинктивно подается вперед, к Лектеру, но тот отталкивает его, словно мячик для игры в сквош.  
В следующем кадре в руке Уилла зажат найденный в кармане скальпель. Лектер вновь виден отчетливо, он кажется самим собой и, одновременно, отражением Уилла. Искаженным отражением многих деталей, которых Уиллу не достает.  
У Ганнибала Лектера на шее должен быть шрам, у вышедшей из тени фигуры его нет. Зато болит шея Уилла, и он чувствует, как прилипает к коже металлическая цепь – воспоминание о детстве, проведенном в оккупированной Латвии.  
В его руке скальпель дрожит, словно от нетерпения.  
– Я – не он, – шепчет Уилл.  
– Чтобы ты предпочел: легкие, печень или, быть может, щеки?  
– Я – не он, – упрямо повторяет Уилл.  
Скальпель заточен хорошо и легко входит в плоть – сонная артерия обрывается, и кровяной поток изливается на пол. По цвету он напоминает лепестки пионов. В крови они плавают, словно в йогурте.  
Это сравнение смешит Уилла.  
В чужой одежде, посреди незнакомого места, он стоит с окровавленным скальпелем и телом своего психиатра под ногами. Кажется, доктор Лектер не слишком хорошо справлялся со своими обязанностями.  
Уилл слышит хрипы, но ему почему-то кажется, что его жертва торжествующе улыбается. Он склоняется над телом. Его пальцы, вымазанные красным, касаются век Ганнибала. Уилл не хочет, чтобы его противник смотрел. Уиллу кажется, что мертвые глаза следят за каждым его шагом.  
Его рука касается лица Ганнибала и вдруг наталкивается на пустоту. От неожиданности Уилл подается вперед, падает и проваливается в кровавое месиво – кровь жидкая и такая темная, будто безлунное небо, простирающееся над Лабиринтом.

Уилл просыпается.

Он разлепляет глаза, смотрит на свои руки. Он находится в собственном доме, и он, несомненно, является Уиллом Грэмом.  
Кошмары преследовали его всю жизнь, они не оставляют и сейчас, когда мир становится чуть более реальным. Доктор Лектер говорит, что Уиллом управляет страх потери, и потому кошмары неотступно следуют за ним. Ганнибал предлагал немного увеличить дистанцию, он предлагал покинуть дом Уилла, но тот отказался.  
С недавних пор он предпочитал держать монстров как можно ближе к себе.  
С недавних пор он спал с ними в одной постели.


End file.
